


Got Your Six

by romanticalgirl



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>get some</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Your Six

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally for [](http://hackthis.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hackthis.livejournal.com/)**hackthis**. Love you, darling.
> 
> Originally posted 3-2-09

Brad stood at something unnervingly like attention at the edge of Nate’s tent. The camouflage actually stood out against the green grass they were currently camped on, but better watering provisions didn’t make the sun, wind or nighttime cold any more bearable. Nate looked at Brad for a long moment then rubbed his hand over his face. “You need something, Sergeant?”

“Permission to speak freely, sir?”

“Of course.”

“You look like shit, sir.”

“Is that your professional opinion?”

“Yes sir. And it should be noted that, as a Marine, I have an extensive knowledge of all kinds of shit, sir.”

Nate’s mouth twitched up at the corner. “We’ll, I’ve always found it imperative to listen to the men under me.” He tried not to notice Brad’s smile though it was hard to ignore the knowing, insolent smirk. “So, given your vast knowledge, what would you recommend?”

“Well, you see, sir, that’s a little difficult. I mean, if you were just one of the guys, I’d offer you some canned goods or a porn mag.”

“And you can’t do that with me?”

“No, sir. You’re the CO, sir.”

“So my palate is beyond a can of ravioli?”

“Not exactly.” Brad’s smile was knowing, his brilliant blue eyes unreadable in the gathering darkness. “Just think maybe you’re a little more refined.”

“Are you casting airs and aspersions on this Marine, Sergeant Colbert?”

“No, sir.” Brad leaned his shoulder against the Humvee. “I wouldn’t dream of it, sir.”

“I haven’t seen a porn magazine in ages. Christ.” Nate rubbed his eyes, fingers pressing against his lids until he saw stars like NVG tracers.

“Nobody wants to share the used ones with the CO.” Brad shrugged slightly. “You could claim right of privilege.”

“Then the men would hate me like they hate Captain McGraw.”

“No. Horny we get. Buttfuck crazy is a little different.”

“Who’s to say who’s crazy?”

“Trust me, LT. We’d let you know.” Brad rubbed the back of his neck as he pushed off the Humvee. “Nate.”

Nate blew out a shaky breath, the weight of the last three weeks bowing his shoulders. “What a goddamned clusterfuck.”

“No shit.” Brad moved closer to him. The sound of the rest of the battalion laughing and drinking and living echoed around them. “But we’re who gets called when that’s what it is.”

“The US Marine Corps. Dying so you don’t have to.” Nate leaned back against the Humvee, watching Brad move in.

“Nobody died on our watch, Nate.”

“Nobody in _our_ platoon.”

“And that’s all we can do and you know it.”

“Yeah, well, this isn’t what war was supposed to be like.”

“No, but I guess everyone forgot to tell that to the Iraqis and fucking Command central.” He glanced around, his sharpshooter’s gaze searching the area until it came back to settle on Nate. “Someone ruined my copy of _Juggs_.”

“That’s what you get for letting Ray get near it.” Nate looked up at Brad, his gaze steady as Brad came closer. “He can’t eat without getting it all over himself. What makes you think he can jack without making a mess?”

“Point.” Brad’s hand slid along the side of Nate’s throat. “You’re not really a tit man.”

“No.” Nate’s breath was tight in his chest, almost painful, as Brad’s hand curved around to the nape of Nate’s neck. “Brad.”

“Radio silence, Hitman Two Actual.”

“Brad…”

Brad shook his head, his mouth too close for Nate to get any air. “Shut the fuck up, Nate.” Brad slid his hand down and undid Nate’s belt before reaching up to push at Nate’s pants, the loosened belt offering no resistance. Brad turned his head and growled low against Nate’s neck, his voice a rough whisper on Nate’s skin. “Flank’s exposed, LT.”

“Jesus, Colbert.” The Humvee wais cool against Nate’s bare skin, but Brad was all lean hot muscle and sharp bones. “Do you want to fuck me or go over a fucking battle plan?”

Brad laughed, the sound thick against Nate’s mouth. “Trust me, LT. I want to fuck you.”

Nate groaned, biting Brad’s lower lip then sucking it into his mouth. Brad’s hands slid behind Nate, cupping his ass hard. “Fuck. Then do it, asshole.”

“Tsk, tsk, Lieutenant. It’s unseemly for The Sir to use such language. I’m sure it’s a violation of some ordinance.”

“So is you having your cock up my ass, Sergeant Colbert, but if you don’t fucking _do_ it, I’m going to write you up on insubordination charges.”

Brad smiled, slow and wicked, the way he did when he figured something out before everyone else, or the way he did when he knew he had what Nate wanted. “So that’s an _order_ , sir?”

Nate grabbed Brad’s t-shirt and jerked him painfully close, Brad’s hard dick against Nate’s. “God-fucking-damn it, are you going to fuck me, Marine, or do I have to find someone out there who will?”

“You got someone else in mind, LT?”

“Might.” Nate’s head fell back as Brad raked his teeth over the taut muscle of Nate’s neck. “Sure I could f-find someone.”

“Who?” Brad pushed Nate harder against the Humvee, the webbing swaying around them. “Who’s gonna fuck you like I do?”

“Like you’re _not_.”

Brad squeezed Nate’s ass again as he moved against him, a slow rolling thrust. “Don’t suppose you saved any of that machine gun lube, huh?”

“Fuck, Brad.” Nate slid his hand down between them, curving it around the hard swell of Brad’s dick. He squeezed, his eyes falling half-closed at the low groan Brad couldn’t quite hold back. “Know you didn’t just bring along Ravioli and porn.”

“You know that, do you?” Brad’s voice was low and husky, barely above a whisper as he moved in closer, using his height advantage to pin Nate even more. “Are you hoping I brought you a care package, LT?”

“Fuck.” Nate squeezed Brad’s cock again and surged up, kissing Brad hard, feeling the crush of the soft flesh of his lips against his teeth, against Brad’s. “If you don’t fucking fuck me against this vehicle right now, Sergeant, I’m going to drop you, fuck you _and_ make you run five extra miles in full gear tomorrow with one fucking sore ass.”

“Fuck it’s hot when you abuse your power, Lieutenant Fick.” Brad shoved Nate hard and pressed his knee between both of Nate’s legs to hold him as Brad dug a bottle of lube and a condom from his pocket. He used his foot to force Nate’s pants to the ground as he pressed the heel of his hand against the black fabric of Nate’s briefs. “Christ, you _want_ it, don’t you, LT?”

“What the fuck do you fucking think, you cocksucker?” Nate hissed, his body arching up into Brad’s touch. “I’m giving you a direct order, Sergeant.” Nate ground up against Nate’s hand, desperate for friction. “Fuck me.”

Brad pulled back enough to shove his own briefs out of the way, then ripped the condom wrapper open with his teeth like it was an MRE. Brad jerked Nate close and kissed him again, hard and hungry then shoved him back against the Humvee, forcing him to turn and tangling his legs in his pants. “One of these days, Lieutenant, I’m gonna get you somewhere I can get you naked and shove you up against a wall and fuck you so hard you’ll think BRC was a piece of fucking cake.”

“Fuck. B-Brad. Just…” Nate thrust back, not giving a shit about lube or prep. This mission had fucked him in so many ways, he’d welcome Brad’s thick cock with no lube because at least he’d get enjoyment out of that. “Fuck. _Please_.”

Brad groaned and thrust, seating himself deep inside Nate. He groaned again, muffling the sound against Nate’s shoulder and wrapping a hand around Nate’s midsection. Brad’s hand was warm beneath his t-shirt and Nate pressed his forearms against the Humvee, burying his head against them to quiet the sounds Brad was forcing out of him. Pressing his mouth to Nate’s neck, Brad’s voice was rough and breathless, hungry as he bit and sucked at Nate’s neck. “Don’t need an order. Don’t need you to beg.”

“B-begging’s nice though?”

“Yeah.” Brad worked his hand around, wrapping it around Nate’s dick. “I could get off on begging.”

“Don’t get used to it.” Nate laughed between gasps as Brad pressed hard and deep. “Not SOP.”

Brad’s hand moved from Nate’s stomach up to his chin and he turned Nate’s head, forcing him to turn his head and look at him. “I don’t give a fuck about SOP or ROE, Lieutenant. And right now? For the next ten or fifteen minutes we’re doing this? I’d like to pretend it doesn’t even fucking exist.”

Nate nodded, surrendering to the feel of Brad’s body hard against his, pressed against him and thrusting deeper. “Nate?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re talking so much I’m gonna start thinking you’re goddamned Ray.” He breathed heavily, the hot moist feeling of it sending shivers down Nate’s spine and his hand stole downward, wrapping around Nate’s dick. “Enjoy the ride.”

“You ever compare me to Ray again, Sergeant, I’m gonna have to kick your ass.” Nate closed his eyes, thrusting into Brad’s hand, pushing back against Brad’s dick. Brad used his free hand to brace himself against the Humvee, for leverage to thrust harder.

“Think right now, you’re just gonna do what _I_ want, LT.”

“Yeah, yeah, Brad.” He glanced to the side and couldn’t help but smile, watching Brad’s face, serene and wanting all at once. “I knew you were gunning for my job.”

“Nate,” Brad growled and kissed him, hard enough that Nate felt bruised. “Shut the fuck up and come.”

Nate gasped against Brad’s mouth as Brad’s hand tightened, as his whole body tightened around Brad. He shuddered hard, doing as Brad said, thrusting back hard against Brad in response. Brad groaned as well, stroking a few more times before burying himself deep inside Nate as he came.

Lying flush against Nate’s sweat-soaked t-shirt, Brad kissed Nate’s neck, resting his head against his shoulder. “What’d you say?”

“Hmmm?”

“You said something when you came.”

Nate laughed. “Nothing.”

“Nate,” Brad warned, thrusting into him again.

“I s-said…” Nate arched his back and sought Brad’s mouth, sucking his tongue for a long moment before breaking away and slumping back down against the Humvee. “I said ‘yes, sir’.”  



End file.
